Beyblading or Love?
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tyson got a sister who just got back from Russia and what does she have to do with Kai since they know each other pretty well? KaiXOC


**Well, this chapter might be long for a one-shot... sorry 'bout that**

**But since I made it with thoughts of a one-shot, I can't help it became like THIS**

**I hope all of you don't mind... that I do that (bow)**

**Well, enjoy the story, I hope it's to your liking **

**I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Maya and Ren is Tyson's older brother (not mine to own)**

**The other belongs to whoever created Beyblade, see ya.**

* * *

Beyblading or Love?

One day, a girl came to the Beyblade dome. Then she dropped her bag.

"I'm back, my home," said the girl as she grinned. Then she took out a beyblade from her pocket. The beyblade's core is shining. Inside the dome, Tyson and Kai are battling with each other.

"Go! Dragoon!" said Tyson.

"Go! Dranzer!" said Kai.

"Tyson! Kai! Stop this already!" said Ren.

"Shut up, Brother Ren!" said Tyson.

"She could be here in any minute!" said Ren.

'_She?' thought Kai_. Then they all heard a knock on the door. Ren quickly went to the door and he opens it.

"I'm back, Brother Ren," said the girl as she smiles.

"Maya!" said Ren.

"Maya?!" said Tyson. Then Maya peeked behind Ren body.

"Hello, Brother Tyson," said Maya.

"Maya, you're back!" said Tyson as he ran and hugged her.

"Brother Tyson, I can't breath..." said Maya.

"Tyson, who's she?" said Ray.

"Yeah, who's she?" said Max. Kai was suprised when the girl appears in front of them. Then Maya looked at Kai.

"Kai!!" said Maya as she run to him.

"Eh?!" said the others as they dropped their jaw.

"Maya...you're back?" said Kai.

"Yeah, It's been such a long time, I missed you a lot, how are you?" said Maya as Kai blushed a bit.

"You should've told me," said Kai.

"I wanted to make it as a surprise," said Maya.

"Maya, you know him?" said Tyson.

"Yes, Kai is my old friend, we used to play beyblade together," said Maya.

"Hey Tyson, who is she?" said Max.

"Well, let me introduce her, she is our little sister, Maya, she's just came back from Russia for school," said Ren.

"What?! Little sister?!" said Kenny, Ray, and Max.

"Nice to meet you," said Maya as she smiles.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Kenny, you can call me chief," said Kenny.

"Hi, I'm Max," said Max.

"I'm Ray," said Ray.

"Well, I'm really surprised to see you here, Kai, what are you doing here?" said Maya.

"We're here so we'll who the championship next week," said Tyson.

"I guess I have to help as well," said Maya as she showed her beyblade.

"Really?!" said Tyson.

"Are you sure, Maya?" said Ren.

"Sure, I haven't play beyblade for ages," said Maya.

"I thought you played there?" said Ren.

"Yeah, but my hand won't stop shaking from excitement," said Maya.

"That's Maya for you," said Ren.

"She looks like Tyson, don't you think so?" said Kenny.

"Yeah," said Max.

"At least she's easy to talk with than Tyson," said Ren.

"Hey!" said Tyson as the other laugh.

"Well, nice to meet you, I hope we could work together from now on," said Maya.

"You bet!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" said Max.

"Maya, how did you know that we're here?" said Ren.

"I don't know, I just feel something nostalgic here, and I found all of you here, and I think my beyblade also react to it," said Maya.

"Hey, let me see your beyblade," said Kenny.

"Sure," said Maya as she give her beyblade.

"This beyblade was used a lot, it has scratches all over, and I never saw this core, it's not a Bit Beast," said Kenny.

"I got it from Brother Ren when he visit me at Russia," said Maya.

"Yeah, it's not a Bit Beast at all, it looks like a girl with red wings, she seems like she's holding something," said Max.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's kind of familiar," said Ray.

"You're right, Max, it is a girl, and of course Ray's familiar with it, it's all because I got it from China," said Ren.

"Eh..." said Kenny.

"Ray, do you know the story of the Four Legendary Beasts?" said Ren.

"Sure, it's Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu, everyone at my home knows a lot about it, wait...don't tell me..." said Ray.

"Yes, she is the maiden of the Four Legendary Beasts," said Ren.

"Wow!" said Max.

"What's the connection with our Bit Beast?" said Tyson.

"You see, Tyson, Seiryu is a dragon, Byakko is a tiger, Suzaku is a phoenix, and Genbu is a giant turtle, doesn't it look familiar with our Bit Beasts?" said Ray.

"Yeah, you're right," said Max.

"So, Maya is the maiden of the Bit Beasts, what does it mean?" said Tyson.

"You don't get it do you? They said that the maiden could control the Beasts, and usually she's very close to Suzaku-..." said Ray as the others looked at Kai and Maya who were talking with each other.

"Ahahaha...it's just a legend don't think too much about it," said Ray as he saw Tyson's crying.

"Tyson, calm down," said Ren.

"Ray's right, it's just a legend," said Max.

"But normally it's true...ahahaha, don't be like that, I just said it might be true," said Ray as Tyson glared at him.

"Brother Tyson, what are you doing?" said Maya.

"Oh nothing," said Tyson.

"Hey, want to battle, it's been a long time," said Kai.

"Sure, I still have time before I got scolded by grandpa," said Maya.

"But will he be really mad?" said Kai.

"Don't worry, he's not that hot headed, I'll be fine," said Maya.

"Okay, let's do it," said Kai.

"Is it just me, or Kai is acting different?" said Max.

"Maybe it's because of Maya," said Ray as Tyson glared at him.

"Just kidding," said Ray.

"Yeesh, don't scare me like that," said Tyson.

"Okay, get ready you two, let it...rip!!" said Ren as Kai and Maya's beyblade collide with each other.

"Hey look at them, Maya's really good!" said Max.

"Yeah, look at this, her powers are top notched," said Kenny.

"You better get ready for this!" said Kai.

"Look! Kai is going to use his killer move!" said Max.

"This early?!" said Ray.

"Maya, watch out!" said Tyson.

"Spiral Arrow!" said Kai as his beyblade charged at Maya's.

"Let's see how she dodge that," said Ren.

"Stop it, Yuki!" said Maya. Then Kai's Bit Beast came out.

"Look!" said Max. They all saw that Maya's beyblade also emitted light, then they saw the girl with the red wings.

"Go! Dranzer!" said Kai.

"Stop it, Yuki!" said Maya. Then their beyblade collided. Dust appeared everywhere, when the dusts lift up. They saw that Dranzer stopped moving.

"Kai...lost?" said Tyson.

"Well, it looks like I won again, Kai," said Maya.

"I won't lose next time," said Kai.

"I'll be waiting," said Maya as she catched her beyblade.

"I can't believe this!" said Ray.

"Well, I think her power level is above all of us," said Kenny.

"You're kidding, right?" said Max.

"No, I'm not," said Kenny.

"Wow..." said Ray.

"Tehee..." said Maya.

"Yeesh, not even Kai could beat her," said Tyson.

"I was just lucky, that's all," said Maya. Suddenly, Kai wrapped his arms around Maya's waist and hugged her.

"Err...Kai? What's wrong...?" said Maya as she blushed. The others had their jaws opening of what they see in front of them.

"Kai...?" said Maya as Kai lets go of her.

"See you tomorrow," said Kai as he walked out from the dome.

"Geez, what is that Kai doing?" said Tyson.

"I never seen him like that," said Max.

"Is he alright?" said Ray.

"Maya, is something wrong?" said Ren.

"Nothing, it's just...felt weird, even though we used to play with each other, I felt weird, my heart is pounding so fast," said Maya as she hold her chest tight. Then the others nodded and smiled at her while Tyson cried for his life.

"Maybe if you think about it, the answer will come to you," said Ren.

"I guess so," said Maya.

"It's late, let's go back before grandpa yelled at you," said Ren.

"Okay," said Maya.

"See you guys later," said Max, Ray, and Kenny.

"See you," said Tyson.At Tyson's house,

"Grandpa! I'm back!" said Maya.

"Welcome back, how's my little granddaughter?" said Tyson's grandpa as he patted Maya.

"I'm fine, grandpa," said Maya.

"Come on, let's talk inside," said Ren. At the living room,

"Brother Ren, could you tell me the story again?" said Maya.

"Haven't I tell you about ten times?" said Ren.

"Please?" said Maya.

"Okay, okay," said Ren.

"Yeah, let's hear it," said Tyson.

"Once upon a time, in a little village lived a girl who had many animals in her house, but her favourite animals are the dragon, turtle, phoenix, and a little tiger. But one day, a fire build up on her house, she managed to get the animals out, but her favourite animals caught in the fire. The fire was too big, but the girl bravely went inside. After the villagers managed to put out the fire, they saw the girl's body inside the house, she was holding the animals, but the girl died because she got burned. The animals cried for her, and their four friends who also died. God felt sorry for them and he revived the animals as the Northern God, Southern God, Eastern God, and the Western God. Those animals also asked the God to revived the girl, so God revived the girl, as the maiden of those Gods, to keep their powers controlled, to give happiness to other people and to be one with them. Finally, they lived as a legend until now," said Ren. Then he saw Maya sleeping beside Tyson.

"She's asleep," said Grandpa.

"She must be really tired," said Tyson.

"Let her be," said Grandpa. A week later, Tyson is still training right before the ceremony.

"Brother, let's go, it's time for the opening ceremony," said Maya.

"Right," said Tyson.

"Brother, are you okay, you had scratches all over your hands," said Maya as she held Tyson's hands.

"Don't worry about it," said Tyson.

"If you say so," said Maya. At the opening ceremony,

"Here is the Japanese team! They are in top form, and we also had a special guest, it's Maya! A beyblader who's active in Russia, and in fact, she's from Japan, she is Tyson's little sister!" said the announcer.

"Hi there!" said Maya as the crowd roared.

"You're quite popular," said Ren.

"Well, I usually played for Russia at the tournament," said Maya.

"Where's Kai? He's not here yet," said Kenny.

"Don't worry, he'll come, right Maya?" said Tyson.

"Yes, he's been anxious to go here," said Maya.

"Okay then..." said Kenny. At the waiting room,

"Hey, who's going to battle first?" said Kenny.

"Me!" said Tyson, Max, and Ray.

"Okay, okay, but you'll need these," said Kenny as he open the chest.

"Dragoon F, Dranzer F, and Draciel F!" said Kenny.

"Thanks!" said Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"But where's Kai's?" said Tyson.

"I already give it to Maya, she'll give it to him," said Kenny. Then they heard a knock on the door, when they open it, it was Maya.

"Hey, they say that the White Tigers are battling right now, let's go and see!" said Maya. Then they went out and see that Lee has beaten all of his opponents by himself.

"It's Lee!" said Tyson. Then Ray caught Lee's eyes and Lee left.

"So, about the battle sequents..." said Tyson.

"I'm going first," said Ray.

"Don't we got a vote?" said Tyson as Maya tapped his shoulders.

"Brother," said Maya as she shook her head. Then Tyson saw Ray's eyes are determined. Then Ray came up to battle with the Brazil team and Ray beat them all.

"Yeah, Ray, you're the best!" said Tyson.

"I can't wait for round two," said Max.

"Don't get too cocky when you only got one win," said Kai.

"Kai!" said Maya.

"Where are you? We're teammates, you should stick with us," said Kenny.

"He's right, you know," said Tyson.

"I'm came here to fight...not to join your stupid team!" said Kai as he left.

"Kai!" said Maya.

"Geez, what's his problem?" said Ren.

"Brother Ren!" said Maya.

"Maya, maybe you should talk to him," said Ren.

"I know, I know, he's still as stubborn as ever," said Maya as she shook her head and walk. Suddenly, they heard terrible news.

"Whoa! Looks like Lee, the ace beyblader from White Tigers has been defeated! And by the...Majestics from Europe!" said the announcer.

"Lee!" said Tyson. After that, the Majestics went outside.

"Is this what they called the World Championship?! Bah!" said Johnny as he kicked a can.

"It's not that our opponent are too weak...we are just too strong!" said Robert.

"But don't get too cocky, Robert," said Oliver.

"We got beaten by that ego of yours, by that girl," said Enrique.

"Don't say it like that, you're the first one who went crazy for her," said Oliver.

"Don't make a fool of yourself...you make me sick!" said Kai.

"Who're you?!" said Robert.

"Ah, I believe I've heard of him," said Enrique.

"Yeah, he's a rouge beyblader, he picks off fight with the winning team off the competition ground," said Oliver.

"Okay, I take him, maybe it's the right thing to cure my boredom!" said Johnny.

"Johnny, don't do anything rash," said Robert.

"Kai, there you are, I searched all over for you, where have you been?" said Maya as she ran to him.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" said Kai.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing, why did you ran away like that?" said Maya.

"I-I just..." said Kai as he blushed.

"You...!" said Enrique.

"Ah, you're the Majestics! I didn't know that you guys are here!" said Maya.

"You know these guys?" said Kai.

"Yes, they challenged me to a battle before, I win," said Maya.

"She's too strong for us, but not anymore, we challenge you again, Maya!" said Johnny.

"No! I'll be your opponent!" said Kai.

"Kai, stop this, in your level now, I don't think you'll..." said Maya as she pulled Kai's arm.

"So, you don't trust my ability?" said Kai.

"It's not like I didn't believe, but if anything happens to you, I..." said Maya as she hold Kai's arm tighter.

"You better listen to her," said Enrique.

"Okay then, I accept you challenge," said Robert.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Kai as he moved Maya's hand off his arm. Then Kai and Robert battled, Robert was just too strong, Dranzer nearly defeated, the wind from Robert's beyblade is too strong it started to blow Kai away.

"No, I can't still fight!" said Kai as he tries to walk.

"Stop! If you go further, you'd..." said Robert. Suddenly, Kai was thrown away. He is heading towards the pole.

"Kai!!" said Maya. Then Tyson block Kai's body with his.

_'Tyson!' thought Kai._

"Ouch!" said Tyson.

"Tyson, are you okay?" said Kenny.

"Now you see...your power is way below us!" said Robert as they all walk away. Then Kai stands and started to walk.

"Kai! Wait up!" said Kenny but Kai is still walking. Suddenly, Tyson ran towards him and punched his face.

"What do you want?!" said Kai.

"I was just paying the favor back, and it's just like you said...you're stronger than this!" said Tyson as he walked away.

"Brother!" said Maya as she followed Tyson.

"Maya, stay with him, he might need your help," said Tyson.

"Right," said Maya as she stopped and the others left. Then Maya walked to Kai.

"Darn it...I need more power," said Kai.

"Kai, could you just please, listen to my words just once?" said Maya.

"I'm sorry, I should've do what you said," said Kai.

"It's okay, just please, be careful, don't do things without thinking first," said Maya.

"I'll try," said Kai as he touched his cheeks. Then Maya took out her handkerchief from her pocket and started to rub it at Kai's face.

"Maya..." said Kai.

"Here, let me help you with your wounds," said Maya.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"Oh, and I wanted to give this to you, it's a new Dranzer made by Kenny, he said to give it to you, he said they think you won't accept it because of your behavior today," said Maya as she gave him the beyblade.

"..."

"Use that, and it might help you beat the Majestics," said Maya.

"...Thank you," said Kai as he started to cry.

"Kai, it's okay, you can still be stronger, and I'll stay beside you, I promise, don't worry," said Maya as she hugged Kai.

"Maya..." said Kai as he wrapped his arms around Maya's waist.

"It's okay, I'm here, don't cry," said Maya as she kissed Kai's cheek. At that night, Kai is having a nightmare.

_'Dranzer!'_

_'Now you see...a power without pride, is nothing to us!'_

"No!" yelled Kai as he woke up. He was panting and sweating. Then he looked at the new beyblade Maya gave him.

_'Here, it's a new beyblade made by Kenny, Kai, you can still be stronger, just don't give up hope, and I'll stay beside you, I promise.' _Then Kai took Maya's handkerchief she used to wipe his wounds and hold it tight.

_'Maya...'_ thought Kai as he touched his cheek. At that night, Max and Ray are practicing with each other. Max managed to push Driger.

"Good job, Max," said Ray.

"Thanks," said Max.

"So, what do you think, Kenny?" said Tyson.

"All of this training made the beyblades reach their top form...But! They are the strongest enemy we've seen in this tournament, even Kai is on match for them!" said Kenny.

"Okay, we still need more practice," said Tyson.

"Tyson, you better rest, you're wounded," said Max.

"...Okay then," said Tyson.

"Let's go, let's go," said Max as he pushed Tyson. Then they heard loud noises from the next room.

"Whoa! Who's practicing in this hour?" said Tyson as he peeked in. Then he saw Kai sweating.

"No! It's not good enough! Go, Dranzer F!" yelled Kai.

_'Kai!'_ thought Tyson as he released the door.

"Kai's really stubborn, but that is just who he is, we can't help it," said Maya as she walked with a platter on her hands.

"Maya!" said Tyson.

"What are you doing at this hour?" said Ray.

"I just thought I'd bring coffee and snacks to all of you," said Maya.

"Thanks," said Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Ray as they take the coffee and the snack.

"Well, I better get inside, Kai must be hungry, see you tomorrow at the tournament," said Maya as she went inside.

"Well, that's kind of her, and these are good," said Max.

"Maya is really changing, I think that also affecting Kai," said Ray.

"Okay, guys! Let's go back training!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" said Ray.

"Let's practice until morning!" said Max.

_'Guys!'_ thought Kenny. Inside the training room,

"Let's go! Dranzer F!" yelled Kai.

"Kai, are you okay? You've been practicing for hours," said Maya as she puts the platter to the ground and she knelt.

"Maya! What are you doing here?" said Kai as he walked to her.

"I'm just wondering if you're hungry or not," said Maya. Suddenly, Kai's stomach growls and he blushed.

"Looks like I was right, come on, rest for a bit and sit down," said Maya. Then Kai sat beside Maya.

"Here," said Maya as she have him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"Are you sure you can beat them now?" said Maya.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Kai.

"Just promise me don't do anything rash," said Maya.

"Sure, if you can do it, why can't I?" said Kai as she giggled.

"What is so funny?" said Kai.

"Nothing, it's just you look kind of different today," said Maya as Kai blushed.

"Kai, I have something for you," said Maya.

"What is it?" said Kai. Then Maya took off her necklace.

"This is for luck, I like for you to have it," said Maya.

"But it's your favorite necklace," said Kai as Maya put the necklace around his neck.

"Don't worry, I hope it will help you, and I really want you to keep it," said Maya.

"Maya..." said Kai as Maya sneezes.

"Sorry, but the air is kinda cold, isn't it?" said Maya as she blow her hands. Then Kai took off his scarf and put it around Maya and his neck.

"Kai?" said Maya as she blushed.

"How do you feel now? Better?" said Kai.

"Thanks, I feel warmer now," said Maya.

"Hey, Maya..." said Kai. Suddenly, Kai felt that his shoulder's getting heavier and heavier. When he turns his head around, he saw Maya sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

_'Maya, I hope you'd let me be beside you, I love you,'_ thought Kai as he kissed Maya's forehead. The next day at the tournament,

"Okay folks! We'll begin the tournament today with the battle between the Japanese team and the European team!" said the announcer as the crowd roared.

"Okay, let's start the showdown!" said Tyson as he warm up. Suddenly, his hand hit a block.

"Ouch!" said Tyson.

"Tyson!" said Kenny.

"Brother!" said Maya.

"Get out of my way, I'll go first," said Kai.

"Kai!" said Tyson.

"Don't think wrong..." said Kai.

"Yeah, we know, you just wanted to beat up the Majestics," said Kenny.

"But bring the first victory for the home team, Kai!" said Tyson.

"But of course," said Kai.

"Good luck, Kai," said Maya.

"Sure," said Kai. Then he went up to the battle bowl.

"Hey, that kid..." said Johnny.

"Hah, haven't had enough?" said Oliver.

"Shut your mouth, I have on interest in you, I wanted that guy!" said Kai as he pointed to Robert.

"What?!" said Johnny.

"Our battle has been settled, and I don't want to battle someone without pride," said Robert.

"This beyblade, is my pride!" said Kai as he showed his beyblade. Then Robert saw his beyblade is full off scratches and smiled.

"Okay then I accept your challenge," said Robert.

"Robert!" said Oliver.

"Let's do it," said Kai. Back at the seat, everyone is waiting anxiously, and Maya is sitting. She held her beyblade tight and prayed.

_'Oh Kai, please be okay,'_ thought Maya. Then Kai and Robert battled, and the first round won by Robert.

_'Please, Kai,'_ thought Maya.

"Is it okay?" said Max.

"Don't worry, Kai promise us victory, right? We just have to believe in him," said Tyson.

"Yeah, just like how much Maya puts her trust in Kai," said Ray.

"Yeah, we must support him," said Tyson. Then the second round begin, Kai started to attack Robert and Kai was victorious in round two.

_'Just one more win,'_ thought Maya. When the third round begin, it was kind of fast, and the winner was Kai.

"Yay!" said Tyson and Max.

"What's wrong? I promise I win, didn't I?" said Kai.

"Yeah, but we're just too happy!" said Tyson. Then Kai smiles at them.

"Thank goodness, Kai," said Maya.

"It's all thanks to this," said Kai as he showed her the necklace. Then Maya started to cry and hugged Kai.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" said Kai as he blushed.

"I'm just...glad," said Maya.

"You don't look too disappointed, Robert," said Johnny.

"Yeah, I never think that there are some amazing beybladers in a small country like Japan," said Robert as he looked at the Japanese team.

"Okay, I'm next," said Tyson.

"Are you sure?" said Max.

"Yep," said Tyson. Then when he and Johnny released the beyblade, another beyblade came and crashed with Johnny's beyblade and Johnny's beyblade broken to pieces.

"Who's there?!" said Johnny.

"This championship is now under our control!" said Tala.

"Tala!" said Tyson.

"I hope you haven't forgotten, our last encounter, how you trembled at my feet in fear!" said Tala.

"You..." said Maya.

"Well, well, who do we have here? The Iron Lady has come back to her home," said Tala.

"Tala..." said Maya.

"You know him?" said Kai.

"Of course, she was called the Iron Lady because when we attack, she always defend others from us, and she's the only one who could be safe from our attacks with just a scratch," said Tala.

"So, those scratches were made by..." said Kenny.

"Yes, by us," said Tala.

"What do you want here?" said Maya.

"I was just going to invite everyone here to battle until the very end, and of course, you too, My Lady," said Tala.

"It's against the BBA regulations, I won't allow it!" said Mr. Dickenson.

"This is not your call, Mr. Dickenson!" said Voltaire.

"Voltaire of the Biovolt Corporation!" said Dickenson.

"What's the matter? Are you scared to take on the challenge?" said Voltaire.

"You wish! I'm in!" said Tyson.

"I'm in!" said Ray.

"Me too!" said Max.

"Count us in, too!" said Lee.

"Me too!" said Michael.

"All right!" said Tyson.

"Then follow me, beybladers, to the battle field!" said Voltaire.

"I hope you'll be coming as well, Maya," said Tala.

"Sure, why not, I love challenges," said Maya.

"That's what I like about you, and you've grow more beautiful than ever," said Tala as he touched Maya's face.

"Get your hands off her!" said Kai as he slapped Tala's hand.

"Kai!" said Maya.

"Yeah! Get your hands off my sister!" said Tyson.

"Why don't we make a bet, if you win this, you can take her back, but if I win, I'll be taking her, how about that?" said Tala.

"You bastard...!" said Kai and Tyson as they clenched their fist.

"Kai! Brother! Stop this! It's okay, I'll take his bet," said Maya.

"But Maya!" said Tyson.

"I believe in all of you, I had faith in all of you, I believe, that you'll win," said Maya.

"Okay then, just you wait, you'll be coming home with us," said Tyson.

"Right," said Maya as she nodded.

"Tyson! Maya!" said Ren.

"Brother!" said Tyson and Maya.

"Good luck!" said Ren.

"We'll be back!" said Tyson and Maya.

"Tyson, take care of your little sister," said Ren.

"Right!" said Tyson.

"Well then, come with me, Iron Lady," said Tala.

"It's okay, Tala, I just wanted to spend my time with them, is it okay with you?" said Maya.

"Sure, you can spend your last time with your friends," said Tala as he walked towards the helicopter. Then they all went inside the helicopter and left.

"I didn't believe the championship could end up like that," said Mr. B.

"What could be waiting for them?" said Dickenson.

"Our honor prevents up from engaging in such disreputable battles, but..." said Robert.

"Tyson!" said Johnny.

_'You guys must win this!'_

"Man, who does he think he is? Making a bet like that," said Max.

"Yeah, he's making me mad," said Ray.

"But why do you have to accept it, Maya?" said Tyson.

"Well, I told you, I believe in all of your powers," said Maya.

"But you don't have to put your future in line," said Kenny.

"It's okay," said Maya.

"But how did Tala know you?" said Kenny.

"Well, they're from the Russian Terrorist, I met them in the Russian Championship, and they ask me to join their team, and of course I say no," said Maya.

"Tala is such a psycho," said Tyson.

"Don't you worry, Maya, we're going to win this battle and you're going to come home with us!" said Max.

"Yes, I believe you," said Maya.

"Hey, where's Kai?" said Kenny.

"He's right there," said Ray as he pointed to Kai in the corner.

"What is he doing?" said Tyson.

"Let me talk to him for a while," said Maya as she walked towards Kai.

"I'm sure that he was worried because of that bet," said Max.

"Yeah, me too," said Ray.

"After all, we know that he likes my sister a lot, and now we must battle with her life on the line," said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Kenny.

"Kai, are you okay?" said Maya.

"I'm fine," said Kai.

"Come on, I know you're thinking about something, is it about the bet?" said Maya as Kai nodded.

"Don't worry, you're strong, you can do it," said Maya.

"But if you got a scratch from him, how could I win? With your future on the line..." said Kai.

"You just have to have faith in yourself, I know you can do it," said Maya.

"Maya..." said Kai.

"If you just believe in yourself, you can do it," said Maya.

"Right," said Kai.

"You promise to do your best?" said Maya as she lifted her pinkie.

"Promise," said Kai as he tied (?) his pinkie with Maya's.

"Hey, we're here!" said Kenny. Then they saw an island and they landed there.

"We've arrived at the battle field!" said Voltaire as all the beybladers came out from the helicopter.

"Well then, the tournament rules are easy, two people from your teams is going to represent your team. We'll be divide to two groups and we'll battle to the finals, and remember, this is a battle to the finish," said Voltaire.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it," said Tala.

"Just you wait, we're going to beat you," said Tyson.

"Well, just a warning, I'm not going easy on you 'till I get Maya to be on my side," said Tala.

"And we're not going to let you do whatever you want," said Kai.

"Yeah, we'll protect her if it's the last thing we do," said Max.

"Well, you better get prepared," said Tala as he walked away.

"Thank you, everyone," said Maya.

"Well, you are our friend, and it will be bad if they got you, if they used you to battle against us, we're toast, and after all, you are our maiden," said Max.

"Well…" said Maya.

"Come on, we must hurry," said Kenny.

"Come on, guys," said Maya. When they walk in the island, they saw a huge resort.

"Well, this is where you beybladers will rest, we'll begin the fight tomorrow morning," said Voltaire.

"Okay, let's go in," said Max.

"Excuse me, Iron Lady, since you're our special guest, you'll be in a different room with your friends, this is what Tala wanted, so please follow me," said Voltaire.

"What?!" said Kai.

"Guys, it's okay, see you tomorrow, good luck, I'll be rooting for you," said Maya as she followed Voltaire.

"That Tala...doing whatever he wanted," said Tyson.

"We just have to do our best," said Ray.

"Yeah, we just can't let Maya's trust for us get done with it," said Tyson as they all went inside the resort. At night, Kai is walking down the forest.

_'Maya's future on the line, what should I do?' thought Kai_. Then he heard someone singing, the voice was familiar, so Kai quickly went to the source of the voice and he found Maya singing.

"Maya?" said Kai.

"Oh hey, Kai, what are you doing this late?" said Maya.

"Just strolling," said Kai.

"You can't sleep?" said Maya.

"Kind of like that, I guess," said Kai.

"I'm sorry," said Maya.

"Huh?" said Kai.

"I shouldn't have take the bet, I'll make you worry about me, you can't concentrate," said Maya.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Kai.

"Well, I better get back," said Maya.

"Wait!" said Kai as he held Maya's hand.

"What is it?" said Maya. She saw that Kai's eyes showed that he don't want her to leave him alone.

"Kai, I'll be fine, I'll be rooting for you tomorrow," said Maya as she kissed Kai's cheek. Then Kai released Maya's hand.

"Good night," said Maya as she walked away. The next morning, the tournament is going to start.

"Hey, have you guys seen Maya?" said Tyson.

"No, we haven't, we couldn't find her either," said Kenny.

"I hope she's okay," said Tyson.

"Okay, so they said we can change pairs every time we battle, so who's up first?" said Kenny.

"Me! Me!" said Max.

"I'm with him," said Ray. Max and Ray keep defeating their opponents. And finally they get to the final round.

"Okay beybladers, the Japanese team will face the Demolition Boys, the Demolition Boys has chosen their fighter, Tala and…Maya!" said the announcer.

"What?!" said Kai.

"But how could this be?" said Max.

"This doesn't make any sense!" said Tyson.

"It's a lie," said Ray.

"No it isn't, it's the truth!" said Tala as he showed up with Maya.

"Maya! Why did you do this?!" said Tyson. But Maya didn't answer him. Then Kai looked at her eyes, Maya's eyes showed no emotions.

"Wait, that's not Maya, she's been brainwashed!" said Kai.

"What?!" said Tyson.

"Well, it's true, although it took time to brainwash her, she's really persistent," said Tala.

"You jerk! Give her back!" said Tyson.

"With her on my side, you can never beat me, now I can control her as much as I like, and now she'll be mine!" said Tala as he laughed wickedly.

"Not if I can stop it," said Tyson.

"You'll never get your hands on her again once we get over with you!" said Kai.

"Ready...3...2...1...let it...rip!" yelled the announcer. Then when the battle starts, Maya quickly attack both of them.

"Darn it!" said Kai.

"How are we suppose to attack her?" said Tyson.

_'Kai! Brother! Can't you hear me?'_

"Maya? Is that you?" said Tyson.

_'Listen, I was careless, but do your best to fight me, he can't control all of my power, so he can't use Yuki, this is a chance where you can beat me!'_

"But...!" said Kai.

_'No buts! I'll be fine as long as my beyblade wasn't destroyed, come on, this is your chance, quick!'_

"Okay, let's go!" said Tyson. Then Tyson and Kai unleash their killer move, the killer moves joined together, both Tala and Maya's beyblades are out from the ring.

"Alright!" said Tyson.

"But how could that be?" said Tala.

"Maya's beyblade cannot be controlled easily, only her true self could unleash the true power!" said Kai.

"I'll get you back for that!" said Tala as he walked away. Then they saw Maya collapsed on the ground.

"Maya!" said Kai as they all ran to her.

"Is she okay?" said Max.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious," said Kenny.

"But look, she's smiling," said Ray.

"She must've have fun," said Tyson.

"Well, let's go back to the tournament," said Kenny.

"Yeah, let's go back home," said Tyson as he carried Maya on his back.

"Congratulations..." mumbled Maya.

"Thanks," said Tyson. Then they all went to the helicopter and went back to the tournament.

"Tyson!" said Ren.

"Big brother!" said Tyson.

"What happened to Maya?" said Ren.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious, I'll tell you everything when we get back home," said Tyson.

"Here, give her to me," said Ren as he took Maya from Tyson's back.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Tyson.

"Yeah, see ya," said Max as they all leave. After a week in front of Tyson's house, Maya is carrying her brief case.

"You're going back?" said Kenny.

"Yeah, I have to continue my school," said Maya.

"This soon? You've just been here for only 3 weeks," said Max.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys," said Maya.

"Where's Kai? Have you tell him you're going back?" said Ray.

"No, maybe he's mad right now, I didn't tell him I'm going back to Russia," said Maya.

"I sure am!" said Kai.

"Kai! But how did you...?" said Maya as she looked at the others.

"Well, we told him yesterday that you're going back," said Tyson.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" said Ren.

"Okay," said Maya as she walked to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going?" said Kai as he crossed his arm.

"Well...I..." said Maya.

"Here, it's for you," said Kai as he gave her a box with red ribbon.

"This is...?" said Maya.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" said Kai as Maya open the box. Then she saw a bracelet in it.

"It's a return gift for giving me this," said Kai as he lifted his necklace.

"...Thank you so much," said Maya.

"I'm going to miss you," whisper Kai.

"Me too," said Maya.

"Well, you better go," said Kai.

"Kai, see you soon," said Maya.

"See you," said Kai as Maya ran back to the others.

"See you soon, take care," said Ren.

"See you guys soon," said Maya. Then Maya turn her head towards Kai and waved, then Kai waved back and walked away.

"Take care, Maya," said Tyson's grandpa as Maya went inside the taxi.

"Bye," said Maya. A year after that, they're holding a tournament to qualify for the G.B.C Tournament at America.

"The winner for group A is Kai Hiwatari, and the winner for group B is Tyson! They'll be the one who represents for the tournament!" said the announcer. Suddenly, a boy jumped on Tyson.

"There you are, Tyson!" said Daichi.

"Daichi, the finalist from group A is chosen to be the third member of the team," said the announcer.

"And I'll be the coach for your team," said Ren.

"Brother Ren!" said Tyson.

"Team?" said Kai.

"Kenny, you'll be the assistant," said Dickenson.

"Ain't this great, Kenny?" said Tyson. As he tapped his hands on Kenny's shoulder.

"Tyson, I'm here to take you on!" said Daichi.

"Stop it, Daichi, you can keep your spirit for the tournament," said Ren as Daichi gets off from Tyson.

"Let's do our best, right Kai?" said Tyson as he lifted his hand. Then Kai slapped his hand and walk away.

"Hey, what's eating you, Kai?" said Ren.

_'Kai...'_ _thought Tyson_. A month later, Tyson and Daichi are going to get on the plane.

"Show them the spirit of a samurai, Tyson!" said Tyson's grandpa.

"Sure!" said Tyson.

"Don't eat too much, Daichi!" said Lynn.

"Okay, mum" said Daichi.

"Kenny, have you seen Kai?" said Ren.

"No, I can't contact him for a whole month," said Kenny.

"Maybe he'll go later," said Tyson.

"Okay, we'll now go without him," said Ren.

_'Kai, I believe in you' thought Tyson_. Then they went inside the plane. After a few hours, they arrived in America. Then Tyson saw Max and Ray.

"Hey guys!" said Tyson.

"Hey Tyson!" said Max.

"Daichi's here as well," said Ray.

"Well, we're going to fight in a world tournament," said Tyson.

"About time," said Ray.

"Yeah, I can't wait," said Max.

"I'm glad to see you guys again," said Maya.

"Maya, you're here?" said Tyson.

"I was invited as a special guest," said Maya.

"It's been a long time," said Max.

"Yeah, long time no see," said Ray.

"I miss you guys," said Maya.

"So how's school?" said Ren.

"No problem, in fact, I already graduate," said Maya.

"Maya, this is a new team member, he's Daichi," said Ren.

"Nice to meet you," said Daichi.

"Brother, where's Kai?" said Maya.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," said Tyson.

"If you see him, don't tell me I'm here, I wanted to surprised him," said Maya.

"Sure," said Tyson.

"Maya, are you wearing a dress?" said Max as he looked at Maya.

"It's rare to see you wearing dresses," said Ray.

"Is it okay? Do I look weird?" said Maya.

"No, you look great!" said Tyson.

"Thanks, someone gave it to me, but the box didn't wrote the name of the sender, it just said to wear it when I came to the championship," said Maya.

"That's weird," said Daichi.

"Oh well, see you guys later, I'll be rooting for you," said Maya as she walk away.

"She must be sad," said Max.

"Why?" said Daichi.

"Yeah, all of us are in different teams," said Ray.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Ren.

"Hey, are you thinking the same as I do about the sender of her dress?" said Ray.

"Yeah," said Tyson.

"It must've been Kai," said Max.

"What?! You're kidding me, right? No way Kai would give her something like that!" said Daichi.

"It's true all right, you don't know the other side of him, but when you see him with Maya, you'll be surprised," said Max.

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Daichi. When the tournament starts, they look that Max's team, the PBB All Stars are facing White Tigers, when the battle begins, the White Tigers won. At the waiting room,

"Our first opponent will be Tala?" said Tyson.

"Yes, that is true," said Ren.

"Alright! Me and Kai will make mince out of them!" said Tyson.

"But Tyson..." said Kenny.

"What?! Me and Daichi are going to take on the Demolition Boys?!" said Tyson.

"Yes," said Ren.

"But he's just an understudy," said Tyson.

"Don't treat me like a spare tire!" said Daichi as he bite Tyson.

"Stop it, Tyson! Maya's here, you don't want to disappoint her, right? Do you want this to be like the last fight with them, the one that Maya put her life on the line?" said Ren.

"Alright..." said Tyson.

"Okay, let's go!" said Daichi. At the dome, the crowd was eager to start the battle.

"Okay folks! The second round of the tournament will start, the Bladebreakers will face the Demolition Boys, now we have Tala from the Demolition Boys, and his partner is...what a surprise, behold...Kai Hiwatari!" said the announcer.

"What?!" said Tyson. Kai didn't notice this, but Maya is looking from the hall behind Tyson.

_'Kai!'_ thought Maya.

"Kai, you're one of us, bladebreakers!" said Tyson as he ran to Kai. Then two of the Demolition Boys hold him and threw him away.

"There is only one thing that Kai cares right now, that is...to defeat Tyson!" said Tala.

"What?!" said Tyson.

"Looks like Kai choose the same choice as us," said Ray.

"Huh?" said Max.

"He wanted to battle against Tyson, whatever ways it takes, but this..." said Ray.

"But what will Maya think, won't she be sad?" said Max.

"Let's just see, it might be worse than you thought, she might be heartbroken right now," said Ray.

"Yeah," said Max.

"Kai went by himself to Russia and ask to became one of our group," said Tala.

"You..." said Tyson.

"You're lying!!" said Maya as she stood behind Tyson.

"Maya!" said Ren.

"No, I'm not lying, why do you think I'll lie to you?" said Tala.

"Maya...you..." said Kai.

"Kai...I hate you!!" yelled Maya as she ran away.

"Maya, wait!" said Ren.

"Now you've done it, you're going to pay for that!!" said Tyson. When the battle starts, Tyson can't concentrate, and they lost the battle. Outside the dome, Maya is crying on a bench.

_'Why...Kai...? Is it just a lie, our times together, is it just because you wanted to beat my brother? All of our memories are just a lie?'_ thought Maya. At that time, the Majestics were strolling. Then they saw Maya crying.

"Hey, is that…?" said Enrique.

"Maya, is something wrong?" said Oliver.

"Oh, hey you guys, how've you been?" said Maya as she quickly wiped her tears.

"Is something wrong? You're crying," said Oliver as he gave her a handkerchief.

"Oh Oliver," said Maya as she cried.

"There, there, you can tell us," said Oliver.

"It's about Kai...he..." said Maya. Then she told them all that happened.

"What?! He join up with Tala?!" said Johnny.

"Yeah..." said Maya as she cried.

"Johnny!" said Oliver.

"Sorry, but Kai is your friend that beat Robert, right?" said Johnny.

"Yes," said Maya.

"You love him, don't you?" said Enrique.

"I don't know...I really don't know," said Maya as she cried louder.

"You'll find out soon, so please, stop crying," said Oliver.

"A lady is not suited crying," said Robert.

"Thanks for hearing me out, you guys helped me a lot," said Maya.

"Sure, no problem, we're your friends," said Oliver.

"Hey, we better go, it'll our match soon," said Robert.

"See you later, Maya," said Oliver.

"Good luck, guys," said Maya as the Majestics walk away. Then Kai showed up near Maya. When Maya sees him, she turned away from him.

"Maya..." said Kai.

"Hey, Kai, I missed you," said Maya.

"I missed you too," said Kai.

"You've won, right Kai? I'm glad you've reached your goal," said Maya as she turned back at him and smiled. Kai quickly knew that Maya isn't really smiling at him. He knows that he has really hurt her feelings. He must find a way so Maya won't hate him or he'll regretting his whole life.

"Maya...I..." said Kai as he walk closer. Kai really wanted to hug her and tell her how he feels for her, but she walked away.

"Now you can do whatever you want, you've beaten my brother, you only wanted that, right?" said Maya.

"You misunderstood, Maya," said Kai.

"I better go, Tala might be searching for you," said Maya.

"Do you like the dress?" said Kai.

"Yes, I love it, thank you," said Maya.

"That's good," said Kai.

"Kai, what do you want to do now? Beside defeating my brother, you must have another goal, right?" said Maya.

"I..." said Kai.

"You just want to grow stronger, don't you, that's typical of you, always wanted to grow stronger and stronger," said Maya.

"Maya..." said Kai.

"Well Kai, this is yours," said Maya as she held Kai's hand and put a bracelet that Kai had gave her before.

"But Maya…" said Kai as Maya touched his lips.

"Well Kai, I'm sorry…" said Maya as she turned away from him.

"Maya…" said Kai.

"I'm sorry, I really want you to forget about me. You can't do things you want if I kept being beside you," said Maya.

"No!" said Kai. Then Maya turn her head to him.

"That's okay, Kai. See you around someday," said Maya as she started to walk.

"Maya, wait!" said Kai.

'_I can't take this anymore, I just can't! I'm sorry…'_ thought Maya as she started to walk faster. Suddenly, Maya felt someone pulling her hand and turn her around. When she looked, it was Kai.

"Why…why…?" said Maya. Then Kai hugged Maya.

"Please…just don't leave me here alone," said Kai as he hugged her tighter.

"Kai...it doesn't matter anymore, right? You just wanted to beat my brother, so please stop this," said Maya.

"No, I'm won't, Maya, I love you. So please, don't leave," said Kai as he kissed her.

"Kai…" said Maya as she cried.

"Maya, please…" said Kai.

"Kai, I love you, and now, I've finished my school, so I can stay in Japan," said Maya.

"So, stop crying now," said Kai as he wiped Maya's tears.

"Kai, are you telling me the truth?" said Maya.

"Of course, why would I want lie to you?" said Kai.

"Kai…" said Maya.

"Here, this is better on you," said Kai as he put the bracelet on her hand.

"Maya, where are you?" said Tyson.

"Maya! Answer us!" said Daichi.

Then he found Kai hugging Maya.

"Maya...?" said Kenny.

"Kai, what are you two doing here?" said Max.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" said Daichi.

"Umm...this is...how to say it..." said Maya as they both blushed in crimson.

"Oh, I know," said Ray.

"What? What? What do you know?" said Daichi.

"Kai, how dare you...!" said Tyson.

"Brother, please stop this, no more fighting!" said Maya.

"Okay..." said Tyson.

"Everyone!" said Julia and Raul.

"Julia, Raul, what happened?" said Tyson.

"Max, something's on!" said Rick.

"What is it?" said Max.

"Ray, there is just an announcement from Mr. Dickenson!" said Mariah.

"What's going on here?" said Daichi.

"They said that the tournament is cancelled, they said we have to go back to our home," said Julia.

"What happened?" said Max.

"We don't know either," said Oliver.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," said Maya.

"Well, see you guys later in the next world tournament," said Julia.

"You better keep on, or we'll beat you," said Raul.

"Of course!" said Tyson.

"Bye guys, hope we meet again," said Max.

"Bye," said Maya. After that, they all parted ways and went back to their homeland. A year have passed, Tyson went to the tournament again. Suddenly, 6 people appeared there.

"We, Bega, will take over beyblading from now on!" said Boris.

"No, we're not going to let you!" said Tala.

"Let's try, shall we?" said Boris.

"Okay, I'm in," said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn!" said Maya.

"Lady Maya, just watch me, I've grown stronger than before," said Brooklyn. Then Tala and Brooklyn battle, and Tala lost, his beyblade has been torn apart.

"Tala!" said Tyson as he held Tala's body.

"No way! He lost?!" said Daichi.

"Well, in the next 2 weeks, we'll held the Justice 5 Tournament to settle this once and for all," said Boris.

"Lady Maya, I'll be looking forward to it," said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn..." said Maya.

"But 5 people, we're short by 3 more," said Tyson.

"4 people to be exact, Maya is not allowed to play with you," said Boris.

"What?!" said Daichi.

"Why not?" said Tyson.

"It won't be fair, a legendary beyblader like her go against regular beybladers," said Boris.

"I'll come with Tyson!" said Ray.

"Count me in too!" said Max.

"Max! Ray!" said Tyson.

"Hey you guys!" said Daichi.

"Well, you better get prepared for the next 2 week tournament," said Boris.

"And you better get prepared as well," said Tyson.

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Boris as they all went away.

"Hey, what happened to Tala?" said Ray.

"I'll explain it to you guys, but we better get him to the hospital, quick," said Tyson.

"Right," said Ray. Then they brought Tala to the hospital.

"You kids should go back, I'll take care of Tala," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Okay," said Maya.

"Good luck, kids," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Tala, you better get well soon," said Tyson. After that, all of them went home.

"Maya, did I hear wrong, or that boy just called you 'Lady Maya'?" said Tyson.

"He's Brooklyn, an old friend of mine," said Maya as she sighed.

"What?!" said Kai.

"Before I went away, I heard from my friends that there is a boy, who is a genius in beyblading since he never lost in a battle, and when I wanted to go and see him, he was alone, no one wanted to play with him anymore, so I became friends with him," said Maya.

"So, he's a genius who never taste to lost a battle?" said Ray.

"Yes," said Maya.

"I better go," said Kai as he walked away.

"See you," said Maya. The next day,

"Tyson! Maya! Something's going on in the town!" said Kenny.

"It's bad!" said Ray.

"Really bad!" said Max.

"What is it, Chief?" said Tyson.

"What happened, Chief, Ray, Max?" said Daichi.

"Bega has conquered the market, now we have to have the Bega member cards to have parts!" said Kenny.

"Oh no!" said Maya.

"What should we do?" said Daichi.

"I don't know," said Kenny.

"This is bad..." said Tyson.

"Chief, why don't you stay here while we search for parts," said Maya.

"Right, I'll try to find ways to made our beyblades stronger," said Kenny.

"By the way, where's Ren?" said Ray.

"He went to China, he's still searching for fossils at the excavation site," said Tyson's grandpa.

Then they went to the town and try to see if they could get the beyblade parts. After a while, with no results, they take it easy near the river.

"No results, huh?" said Maya.

"This is just too much," said Daichi.

"Sorry we have to drag you into this, Maya," said Tyson.

"What are you talking about, brother? I'll always help you," said Maya.

"Thanks, Maya," said Tyson.

"Yeah, you have to in into troubles just for us," said Max.

"Don't mention it," said Maya as she smiled and the other blushed.

"But we need a solution for all of this," said Max.

Suddenly, 9 beyblades came down near them. When they look up, they saw their friends.

"You need a solution, you got it," said Rick. At Tyson's home, Emily and Michael came to Kenny while Michael bring a box.

"Hello," said Kenny.

"Some parts, comin' up!" said Michael.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" said Kenny.

"It's not just you, Chief, Tyson and the others should have guests as well," said Emily.

"Hey, the world tournament is over and you still wanted a piece of us?" said Daichi.

"Yeah, right, we just heard that you're in on a cool stuff and we want to be in it," said Rick.

"Looks like things are turning our way," said Ray.

"We want support now we got it, now Bega's going down!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" said the others. At Tyson's house,

"We have to make a plan to defeat Boris," said Tyson.

"But how?" said Daichi.

"You saw how Bega's top beybladers are, they're awesome! Even Tala got beaten by them!" said Tyson.

"They're good, no doubt about it, but Tala is not all that, we'll beat him sooner or later," said Michael. Then they all went silent.

"What's with you all? We have to think positive!" said Daichi.

"Yeah, we know, but how'll we beat them?" said Rick.

"Okay, why don't you all eat something, you don't want to think with an empty stomach, right?" said Maya as she brought some snack.

"Thanks!" said Tyson.

"Here," said Maya as she put the plate on the ground.

"T-Thanks," said Lee, Rick, Raul, Michael and Miguel

"I'll go and bring some water," said Maya as she went out.

"Maya is really cute, don't you think?" said Michael.

"Yeah, and kind too," said Lee.

"She's a beauty," said Rick.

"She's too much for words," said Raul.

"Yeah…" said Miguel.

"Oh Lee, not again," said Mariah as she sighed.

"Miguel..." said Mathilda.

"Michael and Rick always talked about her whenever they're back at America as well, even our coach can't do anything about it," said Emily.

"Raul started to lose himself again," said Julia.

"Well, I guess we're all the same," said Max.

"We all like her when we first saw her," said Ray.

"Yeah, she's like an angel," said Rick.

"But be careful about what you're saying, Rick," said Max.

"If Kai hears you, he's going to be really mad," said Ray.

"What do you mean, Ray?" said Mariah.

"You know what I mean, Kai loves her since they were little," said Ray.

"What?!" said Rick.

"You're kidding! That Kai...?!" said Raul.

"It's true, right Tyson?" said Max.

"Yep, you saw her dress before and her bracelet, right?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, she was so cute wearing those," said Mathilda.

"What's with it?" said Julia.

"Kai gave them to her, as a gift, of course," said Tyson.

"And what did Maya think?" said Michael as the boys waiting anxiously for the answer.

"She loves them, after all, Kai's the one who gave them to her," said Tyson.

"So you mean...?" said Miguel.

"Yep, isn't it obvious? She loves him as much as he does, or maybe even more," said Tyson.

"Let the man tell ya," said Daichi.

"I don't believe it, Kai could be like that..." said Michael.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" said Maya as she came in with some drinks.

"No, nothing," said Ray.

"Hey, Maya, you like Kai, don't you?" said Mathilda.

"Eh..." said Maya as she blushed.

"You're blushing," said Julia.

"So it's true!" said Mariah.

"Brother, it's so embarrassing, why did you tell them?" said Maya.

"Oh, no reason," said Tyson.

"Good luck," said Emily.

"W-What are you guys talking about?" said Maya.

"It's really amazing that you could melt his cold heart, I never knew that someone as cold as him could be like that," said Mathilda.

"He's not that cold-hearted you know, he's just a bit stubborn, or maybe too much," said Maya.

"Hey guys, I have great news!" said Kenny as he came in with a blue paper.

"Hey Chief, what's going on, and what is that?" said Tyson.

"Oh nothing, just a blue print for a new cutting edge beyblade," said Kenny.

"So you can made new beyblades from cutting edge parts!" said Daichi.

"Yep, but this beyblade will have more power, more speed, and it will have power beyond our imagination," said Kenny.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we need to defeat Boris," said Tyson.

"But think about the risks, brother, more speed, more power..." said Maya.

"Yeah, she's right, with all that, it'll be harder to control, we have to fully control it," said Emily.

"Not to worry, that's when Maya come in handy," said Daichi.

"Don't talk about her like some thing!" said Tyson.

"What do you mean?" said Rick.

"She's an expert in handling beyblades, even she could use our beyblades, so she could tell us a thing or two," said Max.

"Please, Maya?" said Tyson.

"Alright, alright, but just don't do silly things, or you'll get into trouble," said Maya.

"Alright!!" said Tyson and Daichi. The next day, they all went to the mountains to train. Tyson and Daichi are singing, but their voices are too loud.

"Car sick, Chief?" said Emily as she have him a medicine.

"Hey, don't get too happy," said Rick.

"What's wrong, Rick?" said Max.

"We haven't decide who's going to be on the team yet," said Michael.

"And beside, we have girls on our side, we should be in it as well," said Julia.

"Yeah, you guys better not to look down on us," said Mariah.

"We girls are powerful," said Mathilda.

"What made you girls think so?" said Michael.

"How about Maya? She's a legendary beyblader!" said Mariah.

"She's different from you guys!" said Daichi.

"But she's still a girl," said Julia.

"Okay, guys, stop your fights, we're almost there," said Maya.

"Okay..." said the others.

"Hey Maya, how did you become a legendary beyblader?" said Mathilda.

"I don't really sure, Brother Ren taught me how to play beyblade since I was little, Kai also told me a thing or two, and when I went to Russia, I usually compete in the tournament and I always won, some of them even forfeit even before we battle, and some of them got defeated just by attacking them once or twice, or kind of like that," said Maya.

"Hee...you're a natural beyblader, huh?" said Emily.

"I don't know," said Maya.

"But how did you be friends with Kai?" said Mariah.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, I got lost in a forest once because I was playing with a little tiger. I was crying at that time, Kai was training, I think, he led me out from the forest, because he usually went into the forest, he knows the way out," said Maya.

"Oh..." said Julia.

"Well, since then I usually went to meet Kai to have a battle with him, I always lost to him, but sometime he taught me a thing or two," said Maya.

"And until now, you two are still together, how sweet," said Mariah.

"Eh..." said Maya as she blushed.

"Yeah, how sweet, I wish I was like that," said Mathilda.

"L-Look, w-we're here, l-let's just go outside, okay?" said Maya as she went out.

"How cute, she's blushing," said Julia.

"Yep," said Mariah.

"Would ya just leave her alone?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, sis, I think you went too far," said Raul.

"Whatever," said Julia and Mariah. After they went off the car, Max's father, Tyson and Maya's grandfather, and Mr. Dickenson prepared their things. Kenny, Emily, and Miguel are inside the room, trying to make a new beyblade. Outside, there are some battle bowls for practice.

"Okay, let's start practicing!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" said the others.

"Call me when you need me, I'll be helping grandpa with the things," said Maya.

"Sure," said Tyson as Maya went inside.

"Okay! Let's get started!" said Daichi.

Shortly, Michael and Rick started to argue with each other.

"Hey, this is not the time for arguing," said Lee.

"Mind your own business!" said Michael and Rick.

"You better watch you mouth, or I'll zip 'em for ya!" said Lee.

"Oh yeah? I want to see you try!" said Michael.

"Oh Lee, his temper flares up so quickly, but when he lost a battle, he get so depressed," said Mariah.

"Oh yeah? But I never see you backing him up, as a true teammate, you should always help you team," said Julia.

"Oh, I am backing him up, with your little brother, all you do just boss him around," said Mariah.

"I am not! Why don't we settle this with a fight?" said Julia.

"Hey, girls, stop it," said Mathilda.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, girlfriend, bring it on!" said Mariah.

"H-Hey, chill out!" said Lee.

"Yeah, just relax," said Raul as he laughed.

"DON'T TELL US TO RELAX!" yelled Mariah and Julia.

"Uh...Okay..." said Lee and Raul.

"I think there's something going on over there," said Tyson.

"Hey looks like something's happening out there, they're going a little bit wild," said Kenny.

"Yeah," said Miguel.

"Don't you wanna get into the excitement?" said Kenny.

"Don't worry, we thought by doing this, we're supporting the team," said Emily.

"Yeah, all we have to do now is concentrate on making the beyblade," said Miguel.

"Yeah," said Kenny.

"Hey guys, time for dinner!" said Maya.

"They're Maya's cooking!" said Max's father.

"If you don't want to eat, Maya won't cook for us anymore!" said Tyson's grandpa.

"Alright!" said Tyson. Then they all went in to eat. They all eat and some of them had a food fight, Kenny just went under the table to eat.

"Thanks for the food!" said Max.

"And no thanks for the food fight!" said Daichi as he went out with food all over his body.

"The food was great!" said Ray.

"Thanks," said Maya.

"Of course, she's my granddaughter after all, I taught her how to cook, so in the future when she became a wife, her husband will be pleased," said Tyson's grandpa.

"Oh grandpa, you always think about the future, you should consider your health first, it's embarrassing when you talked about the future that is still far ahead," said Maya as she blushed.

"Yeah, she'll be a good wife...for Kai," whisper Mariah.

"Hey!" said Maya as she blushed.

"It's true, you and Kai will make a perfect couple," said Julia.

"But please, don't make it like that," said Maya.

"Oh, so you're willing to be his wife?" said Ray.

"What do you mean?" said Maya.

"Oh nothing," said Ray. The next day, Maya are training the beybladers.

"Okay, let's do it," said Maya as she clapped her hands.

"Okay, now we against you girls, three on three," said Rick.

"Okay, let it...rip!" said Maya.

"Cat bite!" said Mariah.

"This girl gonna spread her wings!" said Mathilda.

"Toda La Fuerza!" said Julia. Then the girls' powers combined into one and blew Lee, Rick, and Michael's beyblade away.

"Bleah, we're some tag team," said Rick looking disgusted.

"Congratulations, girls!" said Maya.

"Yay! Yay!" said Mariah.

"You boys still have to learn how to work together," said Maya.

"Oh, what's wrong boys? Feeling a little down? Too bad, we girls might take all the places in the team!" said Julia.

"Yeah, we can do it together!" said Mathilda.

"Yeah!" said Mariah.

"Together! Together! Yeah!" said the girls as they jumped around.

"When did these girls get all mushy?" said Lee.

"Beats me," said Rick.

"Me either," said Michael.

"They're just happy, that's all," said Maya.

"Maya, can you help me on this one? I don't know how to do this properly," said Raul.

"Coming!" said Maya as she ran to him.

"Maya is a really good teacher," said Lee.

"Yep," said Rick.

"Really good," said Michael.

"Here we go again, the boys are dreaming about Maya again," said Julia.

"When they sees Kai together with Maya, I'm sure they'll stop," said Mariah.

"Hey, he's cheating!" said Michael as he pointed his finger to Raul. Then they saw Maya is holding Raul's arm.

"There, for balance in shooting, your arms should be in this position, it'll be more easier," said Maya.

"Right," said Raul as he blushed.

"Maya, you can go now, Raul need his private time," said Julia.

"Okay," said Maya.

"Hey, I don't want to-...!" said Raul as Julia pulled his ear.

"She already had someone she like so don't bother doing things that doesn't matter!" whisper Julia.

"I'm sorry," said Raul.

"And prepared to be beaten by the boys," said Julia.

"W-What?!" said Raul.

"Hey guys, Brother is running again!" said Maya as she followed Tyson.

"Wait!" said the others as they followed Tyson. Then they all ran up the mountain.

"So, you guys are coming, huh?" said Tyson.

"Of course, we can't let you go ahead," said Daichi.

"I can't believe it, Tyson hates running most of all, and yet he's doing it!" said Max.

"That's my brother for you," said Maya.

"We need to be in tip-top shape before we battle Boris," said Tyson.

"I'll race ya!" said Daichi as he went faster.

"Oh no you don't," said Tyson as he went faster as well.

"If grandpa sees you, he's going to go faster," said Maya.

"He's not here anyway," said Tyson. After a while, they relax on the mountain.

"A relaxing view after a run, this is the best!" said Daichi.

"The breeze feels great!" said Max.

"It feels weird, doesn't it? Everyone who has been supporting us, has gone against us," said Tyson.

"This is life, we always had something holding us back," said Ray.

"But we'll get our old beyblade style back!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" said Daichi. Then Maya looked at them and smile, and she started to stand up.

"Maya, what's up?" said Tyson. Then Maya started to sing, her voice was so beautiful, everyone didn't make a sound when she sings. After a while, she finally stopped singing.

"This is such a great day, I wish this moment could last forever," said Maya as she pick a dandelion and blew the flower.

"We wish for it as well," said Tyson.

"Such a great song," said Julia.

"Brother Ren usually sings it for us when we're little," said Maya.

"Tyson! Everyone! We finally finished it! A new cutting edge beyblade!" said Kenny as he ran to them with Emily and Miguel.

"Alright! Good job, Chief!" said Tyson.

"Is it a bit little?" said Michael.

"Here, try it!" said Kenny as he gave it to Tyson.

"Okay, let it...rip!" said Tyson as he released the beyblade. Suddenly, Tyson got push back by the force. Lee and Rick hold to Tyson but they were also pushed back.

"Brother!" said Maya.

"Tyson, are you okay?" said Max.

"Whoa, look at the impact the little thing does," said Michael.

"What Kenny said was right, a power beyond our imagination," said Ray.

"Our new power, has become Boris's nightmare," said Tyson. At Bega's pres conference,

"All I wanted is to make our beyblade a better sport, but the champion Tyson and his meddling friends are interfering with my work. That's why I'm going to make this Justice 5 tournament where we could make our beyblade dream comes true, even the legendary beyblader Maya was being used by them, I feel sorry for her," said Boris.

_'My plan is going to work, with making Tyson look like the bad guy, this is going to work'_ thought Boris. The next day, Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi are trying to master the new beyblade.

"Let it...rip!" said Tyson. Tyson tried and tried but he still could not master the beyblade.

"Darn it, what should we do?" said Daichi.

"Brother, could you lend me yours? Maybe with trying I could lend you a hand," said Maya.

"Okay, but be careful, this thing is really hard to deal with," said Tyson as he gave her the beyblade.

"Right," said Maya. Then Maya tried to handle the beyblade. When Maya released the beyblade, she can fully control it.

"Is it me, or I'm seeing her making it really easy?" said Daichi.

"Maya quickly control the new beyblade, this is amazing!" said Kenny. Then Maya caught the beyblade and give it back to Tyson.

"How was it?" said Tyson.

"It's kind of easy when you think back to the old days," said Maya.

"What do you mean?" said Max.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you how, but just think, you just have to have fun with it, don't think like you must do this because you had to, take your time and relax," said Maya.

"I don't understand," said Tyson.

"Maya, can you help me with the food?" said grandpa.

"Coming!" said Maya.

"What should we do?" said Ray.

"I'll give you an advice and remember this carefully, you just have fun with it, good luck," said Maya as she walked to the house.

"Man, I really don't understand what she said," said Daichi.

"She just said have fun, and that's what we'll do," said Tyson.

"Right," said Max. Then Tyson, Max, Daichi and Ray tried and tried, but they still cannot fully control the beyblade. At night, with a little help of their friends, they finally control the beyblades.

"Alright!" said Tyson.

"Looks like all of you mastered the beyblades," said Maya.

"Yeah, it's just like you said, just have fun, it makes of remember when we first play beyblade," said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Daichi.

"Me too," said Max.

"Well, I guess we all have the same idea," said Ray.

"Well, just remember, don't ever lose concentration whenever you battle, or it'll go out of control," said Maya.

"Right!" said Tyson and the others.

"Oi, kids! Today Maya cooks Japanese traditional food!" said grandpa.

"Alright! My favorite!" said Tyson as he and Daichi ran to the house.

"Do they have egg rolls?" said Max.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Alright, I'm in!" said Max as he also ran.

"They're really hungry, aren't they?" said Maya.

"After all, they have mastered the Heavy Metal System beyblade," said Mariah.

"We just have to prepare for the tournament in one more week," said Ray. The next day, all of them went back to Tyson's home, the others are staying at Tyson's house. At night, all of them are watching the television.

"This is live, from Bega building, now we're already have 4 competitors that will participate in the Justice 5 tournament, there are Ming Ming, Garland, Mystel and Crusher. Now we'll decide the last person who will participate in this battle against Tyson and his friends. Now we'll have a battle between Kai and Brooklyn!" said the reporter.

"Kai's in this?!" said Daichi.

"Maya, do you know anything about this?" said Tyson.

"...I know," said Maya, her voice muffled, like crying. Tyson and the others just looked at her then quickly looked back at the television. They saw Brooklyn got the advantage, he dodge every attack Kai gave him calmly. Kai was desperate, but Brooklyn was calm, he doesn't even break a sweat. Suddenly, something struck Kai's thought. He was wondering, every time Brooklyn attacks, he makes him remember about Maya's beyblade style. Tyson and the others also notice this.

"Maya! This beyblade style is...!" said Tyson.

"This is..." said Maya as sweat dropped from her face.

_'This style is just like Maya's, but...how?'_ thought Kai.

"Are you surprised? Why is my style just like Lady Maya's?" said Brooklyn.

"Don't tell me, he..." said Maya.

"It's all because I love her! She's the first one who wanted to be my friend! I hate you and Tala who were close friends with her! But I hate you most of all, you're the closest person to her, and I know that you have a very special place in her heart! I already get rid of Tala, now it's your turn! Now I'll make her know, that I am a stronger man than you! And she'll change her mind about me!" said Brooklyn.

"Maya..." said Tyson as he looked at Maya. Then he realized that Maya has burst into tears.

"Maya! What's wrong?!" said Tyson.

"All of my old friends hated Kai, they wanted to get rid of him. I just brought too much trouble for him...I...I...I shouldn't have gone back here," said Maya.

"Maya, snap out of it! You're not a trouble for him, snap out of it!" said Tyson.

"Brother, what should I do? I'm confused," said Maya.

"Emily, can you go outside with her? I think she need some air," said Max.

"Sure," said Emily as he escort Maya outside.

"I'll come as well," said Mariah.

"Me too," said Julia.

"Thanks, guys," said Tyson. Then they saw Brooklyn keep attacking Kai. Shortly, Kai was defeated and went unconscious, his beyblade was broken to pieces.

"Oh no, what will happen to Kai?" said Tyson.

"What will happen to Maya if she knows this?" said Ray.

"I think, we shouldn't tell her this," said Tyson.

"I agree," said Max.

"Tyson! Hurry! It's Maya!" said Mariah as she broke in the room.

"What happened?!" said Tyson. Then all of them ran to Maya's room and saw her lying on the bed. Her eyes are opening wide and she didn't move.

"Maya! Maya!" said Tyson as he shook her body.

"It just happened, when we help her to be on the bed, she was just about to calm down, suddenly this happened, she stopped moving and her eyes are wide opened, she's still breathing, but she's not moving, we tried shaking her, but it didn't work," said Emily.

"Darn it, what happened?" said Daichi.

"Kai..." said Maya faintly.

"Maya, did you say something?" said Tyson.

"My heart's aching, Kai lost, didn't he?" said Maya.

"Well..." said Tyson as the others went silent.

"Brother, am I right?" said Maya.

"Yes..." said Tyson.

"Brooklyn really made up his mind..." said Maya as tears started to flow down her face.

"Maya, snap out of it!" said Tyson.

"Brother, I'm confused..." said Maya.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back for Kai," said Ray.

"Brother, is he going to be alright?" said Maya.

"His beyblade was destroyed, but he's strong, he'll be fine," said Max. Suddenly Maya coughed.

"Maya, are you okay?" said Tyson. When he sees her hand, there's blood on it.

"Maya, what's wrong?" said Emily.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just a sore throat," said Maya.

"Maybe you shouldn't come tomorrow, it'll be risky," said Mariah.

"No, I'll come, if anything happens only I could finish it," said Maya.

"Just don't push yourself," said Tyson.

"Okay," said Maya as Tyson went out of her room.

"Tyson, I think I know what you're thinking," said Kenny.

"You know?" said Tyson.

"Here," said Kenny as he showed him a new Dranzer.

"This is..." said Tyson.

"You're hoping for something impossible, right? Let's just hope that the impossible happens," said Kenny.

"Yeah, I just hope miracle will happen. If this keeps up, Maya will be heartbroken," said Tyson.

"I agree," said Kenny. The next day, Tyson and the others went to see Tala in the hospital.

"Glad to see you kids here," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Mr. Dickenson, we're going to beat them for Tala as well," said Tyson.

"Yes, and I'm sure Tala would be happy as well," said Mr. Dickenson as he looked at Tala who is lying on the bed.

"Tala, don't worry, we're going to protect the beyblading style that you protected," said Tyson.

"Maya, what are you wearing?" said Mr. Dickenson as he looked at Maya who is wearing a mask.

"Since Kai got defeated by Brooklyn, Maya has been kind of quiet lately, and she's frequently coughing up blood, but she keep saying she got a sore throat, and now she's quiet, but the worse thing is, she kept pushing herself too hard, now she don't want to take off her mask!" said Tyson.

"Oh my, has she gone to the doctor?" said Mr. Dickenson.

"She said she don't want to, and she wanted to go like this so she closed the gap for Kai's missing," said Tyson.

"Maybe not to speak much will help, but it's different if she doesn't want to speak, how did you know that she cannot speak?" said Mr. Dickenson.

"She wrote on a piece of paper, I think she was depressed because her old friend always wanted to get rid of Kai because they all loved her," said Tyson.

"That is a very shocking news indeed, I could understand her feelings," said Mr. Dickenson.

"I hope Kai could come and help her," said Tyson.

"Yes, I hope Kai will come," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Tala, I have something I like you to hold on to," said Tyson as he put the new Dranzer beside Tala's head.

"Maya, everyone, let's go," said Tyson. Then they saw Maya coughing, and blood came out from the mask.

"Maya, are you okay?" said Tyson

"I'm fine," said Maya as she walked to Tala. Then she put a rose and a piece of paper at the table beside the bed. After that, they all went to the tournament.

"Okay folks! The G Revolution team are here, Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, and their fifth player is a mysterious one, we even don't have any records about him!" said the announcer.

"Now, we don't like having secrets, why don't you take off your mask?" said Boris.

"I'm sorry, this is just the way he is, he doesn't want to," said Tyson.

"Oh well, let's get started," said Boris.

"Okay folks! The first battle is between Ming Ming and Daichi!" said the announcer.

"You can't be serious! Anyone but her!" said Daichi.

"Hey, you, where is Sister Maya?" said Ming Ming.

"Sister what?" said Daichi.

"Maya! Sister Maya! After all, she's the one who taught me how to sing, I thought she'll be here," said Ming Ming.

"No, she's sick," said Daichi.

"I feel sorry for her, I was thinking that she only followed you because you guys need someone to tell you the way," said Ming Ming.

"No she's not!" said Tyson.

"Sister Maya is such a kind person, and beautiful as well, I train hard to become just like her," said Ming Ming.

"Maya is really sick, that's why she can't come here," said Tyson.

"Maybe she's sick of teaching you, she should've became our coach, all of our team members are old friends of hers, all of us wanted her to be our coach, especially Brooklyn, he loves her so much, but because of Kai, he felt heartbroken, but now since he's got rid of Kai, you might say he felt a little bit relieved," said Ming Ming.

"Oh yeah? Because of that, Maya fell really sick!" said Daichi.

"Oh really? Well, let's get started then," said Ming Ming. Then when the battle starts, Ming Ming and Daichi are on par. When things get tense, Ming Ming sings, the crowd roared when they hear it. Because Daichi was distracted, he started yelling and yelling, but in the end Ming Ming emerged victorious.

"That was a splendid battle, I change my opinion about you," said Ming Ming.

"Same here," said Daichi.

"I guess now I know why Sister Maya always bragging about your team," said Ming Ming as she shook hands with Daichi.

"Okay, now it's my turn to fight," said Max. Then they heard Maya coughed really hard, blood gushed out from her mouth.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Daichi.

"Don't worry, this is nothing," said Maya faintly.

"Are you sure you don't want to check to the doctor?" said Tyson.

"I'm sure," said Maya quietly. The second match is between Ray and Crusher. Crusher's motive in winning is because his little sister, Monica, is having a surgery, so he doesn't want to lose. Then the battle started, it was really intense, the stadium almost destroyed. But in the end, Ray's beyblade landed outside the ring, so he lost. Crusher's beyblade was destroyed.

"That was a great battle, your love and devotion to your sister won," said Ray.

"Let's battle again," said Crusher. Then Ray and Crusher shook hands and Crusher cried on Ray's shoulder. The next match is Max against Mistel. Max was mad because the others talked about his match against Mystel.

"Okay, is that how you guys think about me, thanks a lot!" said Max as he slammed the door. Outside, Rick finally convinced Max to believe his own beyblading style. When the match begins, Max and Mystel are on par. But in the end, it was a draw.

"Wow, you impressed me, Max. Your style was amazing," said Mystel as he laughed.

"Yeah, you too. Let's have a battle next time," said Max as he and Mystel shook hands.

At that time, Kai has come to see Tala.

"Tala..." said Kai. Then he spotted a beyblade near Tala.

"This is..." said Kai. Then he spotted a beautiful red rose and a paper on the table. He picked up the flower and read the paper. He quickly recognized that it was Maya's handwriting.

_'Kai, don't give in, be strong! Remember, I'll always be beside you. Don't let me down, okay? I love you. Love, Maya.'_ Then Kai squeezed the paper tight.

_'Maya, thank you,'_ thought Kai. The next day, Tyson are practicing against Ray, he kept winning again and again.

"We lost, just because of two sloppy spinning," said Michael.

"Yeah, Kai and Tala couldn't even beat the opponents we're facing next, too tough," said Lee.

"Quit talking like that, Lee. We've all gotta be positive to cover up our loses," said Mariah.

"Positive huh? Then unpositive will lose," said Lee as Daichi and Max turned pale.

"I can't take it anymore, I gotta redeem myself. Alright, I'll take you on Tyson!" said Max.

"You can count me in!" said Daichi. Then Daichi defeat Tyson. After that, he asked Rick for a battle.

"Guys, don't you think you need to rest?" said Mariah.

"No, I need to be in perfect shape for the second round tomorrow!" said Tyson.

"If only Maya was allowed to play with us," said Kenny as he sighed.

"Brother...I think he's going to play two times in a row tomorrow," said Maya faintly.

"Take it easy, Maya, you're still sick," said Emily.

"Yeah, we're glad you took off your mask, but take it easy, don't talk too much," said Julia.

"If only Kai hasn't left us," said Kenny.

"What did you just say?" said Max.

"Oh nothing," said Kenny. Then Ray and Max realize what Kenny's trying to say.

"Tyson's stubborn," said Ray.

"Yeah," said Kenny.

"But we just have to have faith in him," said Max. At that time, Kai is at the harbor.

_'I won't let you down, Maya, I promise!'_ thought Kai. He's trying to master the Heavy Metal System. He tried and tried but he kept failing, suddenly, a beyblade crashed with Dranzer. When he turned around, it was Romero. Romero wanted Kai to practice with him. When they battled, Kai little by little managed to master the Heavy Metal System. Suddenly, a rose petal started to surround Kai. When he looked at his beyblade, the thorns have trapped it.

"Dranzer!" said Kai. Suddenly, the thorns started to trap his body.

"What the...?!" said Kai.

"Hey Kai, what's the matter with you, giving up already?" said Romero.

"No! I won't give up!" said Kai. Then images of Brooklyn started to appear in his mind.

_'Brooklyn, get out of my head, we'll face each other soon and then you'll be sorry!'_ thought Kai.

"What is so special about this Brooklyn character anyway?" said Romero.

"What?!" said Kai.

"He's not any better than the Bega beybladers," said Romero.

"Ugh..." said Kai.

"What is the reason you went this far?" said Romero. After that, Kai started to remember Tyson. He remembered the last fight they went through.

"So my friend, what is inside of you that made you so hard to lose?" said Romero.

"No! Stop it, leave me alone, Romero!" said Kai.

"So, what's the reason?" said Romero.

"Cause there's one more battle I have to fight, and there's no one can stop me! Our duel has been written in the stars, I've been waiting a long time for the challenge, and that's why I can't let anyone defeat me, or get in my way before we meet, Tyson and I! And I will never be able to face _her_ again if I lose, never!!" said Kai as he breaks free from the thorn. Then Dranzer also broke free from the thorn and attacked Romero and Romero lose the battle. After that Kai walked away while Romero bragging about how he couldn't battle Bega's beybladers while he's not on Tyson's team. At that time near the river,

"Come on, you're not giving up already, are you? I'm not finished yes, guys, it's been only 5 hours," said Tyson as the others panting, they were tired of their battle with Tyson.

"...We can't even get up," said Ray.

"My blisters have blisters," said Daichi.

"Brother, stop it!" said Maya as she tried to yell but she can't because of her illness.

"You should call it a day, Tyson, everyone's really exhausted," said Kenny.

"You're driving the team like a pack of sled dogs, so stop it," said Maya faintly as she wanted to stand up but she was too tired, she even barely had enough energy to stand up.

"I'm not that bad, huh? Then maybe I am, I'm sorry guys, but we just can't stop now," said Tyson. Then Tyson started to yell and released his beyblade up in the sky. Suddenly, a beyblade pushed Tyson's beyblade away.

"Ugh...?" said Tyson as he catches his beyblade. Then he saw someone caught the other beyblade, it was Kai.

"K-Kai?" said Tyson as Kai walked closer.

"Kai...?" said Maya faintly.

"I don't believe this..." said Tyson.

"Kai where have you been?" said Max.

"Kai, you're late," said Tyson. Then Kai stands in front of Tyson and stared at his eyes. After that, he walked passed Tyson.

"What the...?" said Rick.

"Don't be surprised, he's going that way," said Ray as he pointed his finger towards Maya.

"Yep," said Daichi. Then Kai stands in front of Maya.

"Kai..." said Maya faintly as she started to have tears in her eyes.

"...I'm back," said Kai as he smiles softly to her.

"...Welcome back, Kai," said Maya as she smiled and tears flowed down from her eyes.

"I'm finally back...to your side again," said Kai as he started to fall down.

"Kai!" said Maya as she held him in her arms.

"You're so warm, please, let me sleep here for a while..." said Kai.

"Sure, you must be tired," said Maya as she touched his face. Then Kai smiles and closed his eyes, he's drove off to sleep on Maya's chest like a little boy sleeping.

"Is he alright?" said Tyson as they all walked to her.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he's just tired of mastering the Heavy Metal System," said Maya.

"He looks so peaceful," said Max.

"You're right," said Rick.

"Shh..." said Mariah.

"Oh yeah, right," said Michael as Maya rubbed Kai's face gently.

"But I kinda envy him," said Lee.

"Me too," said Raul.

"Alright, now we won't have trouble for tomorrow," said Tyson.

"Look at him, bruises all over," said Julia.

"Just let him rest for tomorrow, it's a big day for him, he finally get to face Brooklyn," said Maya.

"Right," said Kenny. The next day, they all gather to watch the two last battle, to determined the winner. Maya has put her mask on again.

"Enough of this! I hate masks, take off your mask right now!" said Boris.

"You want to see my face? You got it," said Maya.

"This voice...!" said Mystel as Maya showed her face.

"Lady Maya!" said Brooklyn.

"Sister Maya! But you weren't allowed to play," said Ming Ming.

"Yes, I just covered the team, but I must say that I'm really proud of you, my friend," said Maya.

"Thank you, Sister Maya," said Ming Ming as she blushed.

"So the fifth beyblader is...?" said Mystel.

"He's here," said Tyson. Then Kai showed up. Then the crowd yelled traitor over and over.

"Brooklyn, I think he wants to have a fight with you," said Maya.

"If Lady Maya says so, I accept it," said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, why did you fight so hard towards Kai?" said Maya.

"I told you already! I like you! But you like Kai better than me, I don't like it!" said Brooklyn.

"I like you, but as a friend," said Maya.

"But that's what I don't like, now I'll beat him once and for all, and you'll know who's better!" said Brooklyn. Then Maya knelt down and coughed.

"Maya!" said Kai as he held Maya. Then he saw blood on her hand and it's flowing down her mouth.

"Maya, you..." said Kai as Maya wiped her blood.

"I'm okay," said Maya as she stands and walked to the bench. Suddenly, she started to fall.

"Watch out!" said Kai as he hold Maya.

"I can't hold it anymore, it really hurts..." said Maya.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the hospital soon," said Kai.

"I'm sorry, I can't cheer you on, Kai..." said Maya as she touched his face.

"Don't say it like that, I promise I'll win this for you," said Kai.

"I'm glad you say that, but still, good luck, I'll be waiting for the news..." said Maya. Then Maya grew unconscious and her hand falls down. Blood gushed out from her mouth.

"Maya! Maya!" said Kai as he shook her body.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital," said Tyson.

"Here, leave her to us," said Emily, Julia and Mariah.

"Thanks, girls," said Tyson.

"Okay, Brooklyn, you'll pay for hurting her!" said Kai. Then they both fight. Brooklyn has still got the advantage. Kai was hurt badly since Brooklyn kept attacking him.

"Just give up, Kai, don't waste time proving Lady Maya that you're stronger than me, I'm still stronger than you!" said Brooklyn.

"I can't take this anymore!" said Max as he and Ray stood up.

"Stop it, guys!" said Kenny.

"Kai is our friend, we can't let him get hurt," said Ray. Then Tyson stand in front of them.

"Tyson, move!" said Ray.

"Can't you see Kai's had enough?" said Max as Tyson shook his head.

"We can't let this continue, Kai'll get hurt if he keep this up," said Ray.

"Tyson, what's wrong with you?" said Max.

"Say something!" said Ray. Then they saw Tyson's crying his eyes out.

"Tyson?" said Max.

"I wanna help Kai, but I promise him I won't interfere, I know if I'm at the same position as him, he won't brake his promise to me. And if I stop this fight, I know I can't look him in the eyes ever again! Please guys, I'm begging you, don't ask me to brake my promise to Kai, I can't do it, I won't do it, it's for Kai! And for Maya's sake as well," said Tyson as he cried.

"Just take it easy...Tyson," said Ray.

"It's okay, we know how you feel, this is hard to watch, but we'll have to keep believing in Kai, he can win this, he has to, he has to keep his promise to Maya as well," said Max.

"Kai, hang on man, Kai!" said Tyson. Then Kai keep standing, at the end, Kai started to attack Brooklyn. Finally, Kai pushed Brooklyn away and he won.

"It's over folks! Kai is the winner!" said the announcer.

"Well done, Kai," said Tyson. Then Kai started to fall.

"Hey, hang on, are you okay?" said Tyson as he held him.

"Should we call a doctor?" said Daichi.

"H-How's Maya doing?" said Kai.

"She's fine, she's at the hospital, the doctor said that she has to rest because she pushed herself too hard over the past weeks," said Mariah.

"Now I can finally tell her the outcome of the match, she'll be happy to hear this," said Kai.

"Yeah, she'll be proud of you," said Tyson.

"Hey, let's get you to the doctor," said Max.

"No way, I'm okay," said Kai as he stands up.

"Kai, take it easy, we'll walk out here together," said Tyson.

"I'm fine, Tyson, I don't need your help, you just worry about your upcoming battle, okay?" said Kai.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to worry about my next match. I guarantee I'll win the match, easy. And then after that I wanna battle with you, I think I could still teach you a thing or two," said Tyson as Kai smiles.

"I'll see you later," said Kai as he walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm serious, you gotta promise me we'll have a battle," said Tyson as Kai lifted his arm.

"Can I take it as a yes? Hey, I'm serious! I wanna see you in the bey stadium," said Tyson.

_'Kai, victory today inspires me, if I can blade as half as good as your, and then I'll new I'll win,'_ thought Tyson. At that time, Kai is barely walking straight in the hall. Suddenly, he falls down.

"Yeah, it was all worth it" said Kai.

_'I risk everything, but if I inspired my friends, I'm glad. I had to do it,'_ thought Kai.

"Now, it's Tyson's turn," said Kai.

_'My days of blading are over,'_ thought Kai. Then he dropped Dranzer on the ground.

"Dranzer, it's done," said Kai as Dranzer started to crack.

"You can go," said Kai as Dranzer broke to little pieces.

_'Thank you, my friend,'_ thought Kai. Then he saw a red rose falling from his pocket.

"Thank you for your support, Maya," said Kai.

_**"Kai, are you okay?"**_** said Maya as her soul appeared before him**. She had wings on her back, appearing with white dress, like an angel.

"Maya, I finally won against Brooklyn," said Kai.

_**"I know, and I'm proud of you."**_

"Now you can finally relax," said Kai.

_**"Kai, thank you so much, you had to do all this just because of me,"**_** said Maya as she hugged Kai.**

"I just...don't want you to be something that, I can't reach with my own two hands," said Kai.

_**"Now, you're really stronger than before."**_

"Maya, you look beautiful today, you look just like an angel," said Kai.

_**"Kai, you should go to the doctor to check on your wounds, I can't wait to hear the excitement of the battle."**_

"Don't worry, I'll go and visit you soon at the hospital, and I can tell you as much as you like," said Kai.

_**"Kai, I love you, I really do."**_

"I love you too, Maya," said Kai.

_**"Why don't you take a rest for a while, you deserve it."**_

"Yeah, you're so warm, just like before," said Kai as he passed out. At that time, Tyson is outside determined to fight Garland.

"Okay, I'll win this, for Maya and all my friends," said Tyson.

_'My friends from all over the world, my teammates, Kai, and my beloved little sister, Maya, you all taught me everything I know, I won't let all of you down,'_ thought Tyson. After that, the battle starts. Garland and Tyson had a magnificent battle. But Tyson said to Garland that he should dump his family's tradition and blade his own way. Garland does as he said and gave him all his got and wants more in return. After a while, Tyson won the battle.

"Okay folks! G revolution is on par with Bega, so we'll have another fight to determine the winner tomorrow!" said the announcer.

"Hey Garland wait! Thanks for the great battle, I had fun," said Tyson.

"But I lost...you're right, it was fun," said Garland as he shook hands with Tyson. Then Mr. Dickenson quickly went out to see Tyson and the others. When he went outside, he saw Tyson and the others are walking towards him.

"What are you kids doing here? I was just going to see you when you're getting ready for tomorrow, but I'm glad, you came," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey, we're team," said Tyson. Then they all went to see Tala.

"The doctor said he's stabled," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey buddy, it's good to see you hangin in there. And I guess you've heard that there's one more battle, huh Tala?" said Tyson.

"Just don't worry about the battle, you just worry about getting better," said Max.

"Yeah Tala, and we'll take care of these Bega creeps," said Kenny.

"Yeah, and we'll cream them," said Max.

"Don't worry, bud, when this is all set and done, Boris will be history," said Tyson.

"You can bet on it, Tala, that old bag of wind for us will be sorry he ever mess with the G revolution," said Daichi.

"That's a promise, and we're gonna do it for you, Tala, count on it!" said Tyson.

"Tyson, I hate to say it, but by the sounds of it, I'd say you're trying to commence yourself," said Ray.

"And trust us, we won't need any convincing, really," said Max.

"Thanks, I appreciate you backing me," said Tyson.

"Would ya put the humble gene, there's only one person in the team who will do the job, but get this through your head, you better not lose!" said Daichi.

"Right!" said Tyson.

"Hey, I just heard Maya were put in this hospital, is she alright?" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Daichi.

"Let's go and see her, and we can tell her what happened," said Tyson.

"Right," said Max. When they arrived in front of Maya's room, it was quiet, so they decided to open the door. Then they saw Maya's still sleeping peacefully on her comfortable bed, the computer shows that her heart is normal, so they all relieved. But to their surprise, they also saw Kai sleeping beside her, holding her hand tightly while bandages were wrapped around his body. All of them thought the same thing, he is hoping that she'll get well.

"Let's leave 'em alone," whisper Tyson.

"I agree," whisper Ray.

"Get well soon, Maya," whispered Max. At that time, Boris is asking Ming Ming and Crusher to spy on Tyson. Boris has realized that his natural talents will not be useful and he cracked. On top of the building, Mystel looked that Ming Ming and Crusher has went out the building. Garland can't stand watching Brooklyn's new power, he quickly went out, and he realized that Mystel told him to follow Ming Ming and Crusher.

_'I can't believe it's finally down to one battle,'_ thought Tyson. Suddenly, two beyblades attacked Tyson. His house got destroyed a little bit. Rick and Lee tried to stop them but they can't.

"Something's wrong, even they're from Bega, they can't do this," said Ray. Rick and Lee keep trying to stop them, but they were blown away.

"Everything is just too mess up for me! I can't handle this anymore! I made a deal with Boris that I can't get back on!" said Crusher as he cried.

"He's right, there no way in the world Boris will let us off the hook now!" said Ming Ming.

"Fighting them like this isn't gonna work, we need a new angle. Pick up your blades and get lost!" said Daichi.

"What should we do?" said Ming Ming as Venus backed away. Then Garland jumped off from Tyson's house wall.

"Tyson!" said Garland.

"Tyson!" said the others.

"Crusher, pack it in!" said Garland.

_'I have to think of something quick!' thought Tyson._ Then Tyson spread his arms and the others gasped. When Crusher saw Tyson's eyes, his beyblade stopped right in front of Dragoon.

"I can't!" said Crusher as his beyblade went back to him. Garland and Tyson were surprised.

"This isn't right, I don't care what I promise to Boris, this just isn't right. The real battling has nothing to do with me," said Crusher as he kept hitting the ground.

"Hey, take it easy, buddy," said Garland.

"Man, that dude need some serious help," said Rick.

"They're lucky I didn't have to step in," said Daichi.

"Right, you got them shaking in their boots, just be glad that Crusher and Ming Ming came to their senses, or things could've gone ugly. And maybe the lesson from all of this that we're all on the same side, right guys?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, you're right," said Garland.

"Yeah, I'm with you," said Ray.

"Tyson, I'm really sorry," said Crusher as he cried.

"Hey, what's done is done," said Garland.

"But what am I going to say to Boris about this?" said Crusher.

"I guess we just have to tell the truth," said Garland.

"You're probably right," said Crusher as Mystel jumped down.

"Hey Tyson, sorry for all of this, I guess somehow Boris get to far into our heads," said Garland.

"What? Oh yeah, maybe when Maya sees you, she'll be really proud in all of you," said Tyson.

"Oh yeah?!" said Ming Ming as her eyes started to shine.

"Sure," said Tyson.

"Here's a piece of advice, in you next battle, just watch you back. You're up against Brooklyn and he's up for revenge," said Garland.

"If this revenge for Kai's win, Tyson sunk," said Ray. The next day, at the battle dome, Tyson is up against Brooklyn. Brooklyn has changed, scarier than before.

"I...I'm going to get revenge on Kai..." said Brooklyn. When the battle starts Brooklyn is strong. Tyson was pushed back by Brooklyn, but Tyson won't lose, he tried attacking Brooklyn. Suddenly, Brooklyn lost his mind. He transferred the battle to a different dimension, inside his mind. He can transform his body to whatever he pleases. He had black wings and started to fly to the black hole. Then he transfers the stadium to his mind. Garland told them that this is just reflection of Brooklyn's mind.

"Come on, we have to go!" said Max.

"No! I just can't leave him here, this is just wrong! Maya also won't leave him behind, I have to win this match since I already promised her I will!" said Tyson.

_**'Well, that's it then, do it Tyson, do it!'**_

"Hey, who said that?" said Tyson. Then he saw Kai standing on top of a pillar while carrying the unconscious Maya in his arms.

"Kai! Maya!" said Tyson.

_**'Just follow the path you believe in, Tyson, no matter what happens. Beyblade, no matter if you win or lose, just keep your spirit strong.'**_

"Kai...yeah, my spirit! Thanks, pal, you don't know how much that means coming from you," said Tyson.

_**'Maya also insisted to go here as well, she wanted to cheer you on from close, so you better not let her down, or I'll beat you up with no mercy!'**_

"Of course, you better take good care of her for me this time!" said Tyson.

_**'Of course! I won't let anything happen to her if it's the last thing I do!'**_

"Tyson!" said Ray.

"We're all behind you," said Kenny.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Tyson as he started to fly.

"Brooklyn's effect has closed the entire world, what will happen now?" said the announcer.

"Oh my, this is terrible!" said Mr. Dickenson. Suddenly, Tala twitched his eyes. Suddenly, Brooklyn went mad and purple light shine through his body.

"That...can't be good," said Max.

"Everyone, get out now! Don't make me say it again! The full extend of Brooklyn's power is still a mystery, it'll be dangerous if we stay here!" said Garland.

"But we can't just leave Tyson like this," said Kenny.

"I think he'll be okay, guys, Tyson's gonna win," said Max.

"Sure is! And we'd be the ones who know," said Daichi.

"Right! That's because he got us on his side," said Ray.

_'Amazing, what faith they have in each other. What an incredible bond they share. Even Kai, the ultimate lone wolf is looking out for Tyson in his own way. Compared to them, our team...isn't a real team at all. We call ourselves friends, but what've I done to help Brooklyn? I failed him, and us!'_ thought Garland as tears flowed down his face. Then Brooklyn kept attacking Tyson.

"Ugh..." said Maya as she started to wake up.

"Maya, are you alright?" said Kai.

"Kai...how's my brother?" said Maya faintly.

"He's still fighting Brooklyn up there," said Kai as he looked up to the sky.

"Kai, can you let me down? I wanna talk to the others," said Maya.

"Sure, you better hang on tight," said Kai as he jumped down.

"Kai! Maya!" said the others.

"Everyone, I need to tell you something," said Maya.

"What is it?" said Max.

"Kai, can you let me down, please? It's okay, I can walk on my own," said Maya as Kai let her down.

"Please, lend me all your powers," said Maya.

"What do you want to do?" said Ray.

"I'll give it to my brother, with our powers combined, I'm sure he'll be able to stop Brooklyn's madness," said Maya.

"But you're still weak!" said Daichi.

"I have to agree with him on this one," said Kai.

"It's okay, I could manage," said Maya.

"But what will happen to you?" said Kenny.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Maya.

"Okay, what should we do?" said Max.

"Focus your energy to Dragoon, and I'll help you get your powers to it, and Tala wants to help as well," said Maya.

"How did you know?" said Max.

"He's told me when I pass out before," said Maya.

"Okay, let's do this," said Ray.

"Let's do our best," said Maya.

"Yeah," said Daichi as Maya clasped her hand together and prayed.

"Maya?" said Kai. Then something came out from Maya's back. A pair of red wings appeared from her back.

"Maya...?" said Kai as he blushed.

"Come on, let's do this," said Maya. Then everyone focused their powers towards Tyson. Maya keep focusing their power. Up at Tyson's battle, he feels his power is increasing.

"Be gone I say, be gone!" said Brooklyn.

"Tyson!" yelled Max.

"Tyson!" yelled Tala.

"Max! Tala!" said Tyson.

"What the...!" said Brooklyn.

"Sorry Brooklyn, I'm not going anywhere, I never battle alone, even right now, my friends are supporting me," said Tyson. Suddenly, Brooklyn saw the images of all Tyson's friend behind his back.

_'I can see it, his teammates, former competitors. Tyson's right, he never battle alone,'_ thought Brooklyn.

_**'Brother...'**_

"Maya! Where are you?" said Tyson.

"I'm right here," said Maya as she appeared in front of him.

"Maya, you're okay!" said Tyson.

"This is just a reflection of my soul, I just wanted to see if I can calm him down," said Maya as she turned to Brooklyn.

"Lady Maya..." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, stop this already, you just play like you used to, just have fun," said Maya.

"I...I wanted to have revenge on Kai, that's why I'm going to beat Tyson! Zeus, attack!" said Brooklyn.

"No!" said Maya as she received the attack.

"Maya!" said Tyson.

"Don't worry, this is nothing, I'm going to give my last power to Dragoon, please, help him, brother," said Maya.

"Of course," said Tyson as Maya smiled and her soul went into Dragoon.

_**'Thank you so much, brother.'**_

Then Dragoon started to shine.

"What's this?!" said Brooklyn.

"Let's end this, Brooklyn!" said Tyson as he attacked Zeus. Both of their beyblades clashed together. After that, everything's went back to normal. The townspeople are back and the arena is back on the ground. Brooklyn and Tyson are still battling each other. Brooklyn has turned back to normal. Kids started to gather around them, to cheer them on. They don't have any tricks left.

"How is it, Brooklyn?" said Tyson.

"Real good," said Brooklyn as he attacked Tyson.

"Now that's the attitude I wanna see!" said Tyson.

"Let's end this, Tyson!" said Brooklyn.

"Alright!" said Tyson. Shortly, their beyblade clashed together. Zeus stopped spinning and the only beyblade left spinning is Dragoon.

"Okay, folks! The winner of this match is Dragoon, team G Revolution won!" yelled the announcer.

"Alright!" said Tyson.

"Thanks, Tyson. It was a great battle," said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, thanks to you too," said Tyson as he shook hands with Brooklyn.

"Tyson!" said Max as he, Ray, and Daichi came to him.

"Hey guys! I made it, thanks to you guys," said Tyson. Then he saw his friends' faces, they were sad.

"Guys, what's wrong?" said Tyson.

"Tyson, we need you to come with us," said Max.

"Brooklyn, you and your team as well," said Ray.

"Huh?" said Brooklyn. Then Ray, Max, and Daichi bring Tyson and Brooklyn's team to their friends who are gathering around something.

"What is it?" said Tyson.

"Tyson, come here," said Daichi as he pull Tyson. Then they saw Kai holding a body, he nearly cried.

"Kai, what's going on?...!" said Tyson as he felt surprised when he saw Maya lying there.

"Maya! What's wrong with her?" said Tyson.

"She's...not breathing..." said Rick.

"What?!" said Tyson.

"I think she just give you her last power," said Ray.

"That means before she..." said Tyson as he remember the last word she said _**'Thank you so much, brother.'**_

"How stupid I was! I shouldn't have let her do it!" said Kai.

"Kai, calm down!" said Ray.

"Sister Maya's dead?" said Ming Ming as she cried.

"Calm down, Ming Ming," said Garland.

"No way," said Brooklyn.

"Darn it!" said Kai.

"Calm down!" said Max.

"How can I calm down if she's like that?!" said Kai.

"I'm sure Maya won't want you to be like that either," said Daichi.

"...Maya, you leave too soon, just too soon..." said Kai as he sunk his head in Maya's hair.

"Kai..." said Mariah.

"Hey, if Maya gave me her last power, won't her power still be inside Dragoon? And where's Maya's beyblade anyway?" said Tyson.

"Here," said Kai as he showed him a pink beyblade.

"Alright, let's try it just like before, let's focus it on Maya this time," said Ray.

"Alright!" said the others. Then they all focus their thoughts on Maya. Shortly,

"It isn't working, she's not moving," said Lee.

"...Can we do anything about this?" said Tyson.

"There's nothing we can do, she's already gone...for good," said Kai as a tear dropped to Maya's face.

"Ugh..." said Maya as she started to open her eyes.

"Maya!" said Tyson.

"What...What happened to me?" said Maya faintly.

"Hey, take it easy," said Max.

"Is everything okay?" said Maya.

"Tyson's won the match, Brooklyn is also back to normal," said Daichi.

"Thank goodness," said Maya as she started to sit.

"Don't push yourself," said Tyson.

"Kai, sorry I didn't tell you," said Maya. Then Kai hugged Maya.

"As long as you're okay, it's fine," said Kai as tears flowed down his face.

"Thank you," said Maya as she put her hands on Kai's back.

* * *

The next day, the BBA are starting their operations. Lots of kids started to play beyblade just like before.

"Hey, Ray," said Max.

"Hi, Maxie," said Ray.

"So, what're your plans for the next world championship?" said Max.

"I don't know, being in the G Revolution team and facing Brooklyn again might be pretty good, but..." said Ray.

"But what about our old teams? The White Tigers X and the PBB All Stars? What a problem, tough call," said Max.

"We need to call a group meeting to solve this problem, but as always, Tyson is nowhere to be found when you need him," said Daichi.

"Huh?" said Max.

"You're right, Maya and Kai are not here either," said Ray.

"They all have their blades," said Kenny. When they hear this, they gasped. Tyson and Kai both have their beyblades, something bad is going to happen. Somewhere at the hill, Tyson and Kai are lying on the grass. Maya is sitting beside both of them.

"Ah, what a good day. But I can't relax yet, 'cause I still have a certain battle with a certain someone," said Tyson.

"How about it, Kai?" said Maya.

"Alright," said Kai.

"Come on, let's do this," said Tyson. Then Ray, Daichi, Max and Kenny found Tyson, Kai and Maya up on the hill. Tyson and Kai are ready to battle.

"Ah! Not fair! I wanna be part of this battle too!" said Daichi as he ran up to them.

"Here we go again," said Kenny.

"Something's never change," said Ray as they all ran up.

"Come on, you guys!" said Daichi.

"Hey Kai, let's make it more interesting, let's make a bet. The one who'll win this match will go out with Maya for two days," said Tyson.

"Interesting," said Kai as he smirked.

"Something's never change indeed," said Max.

"You two! Stop putting me into this!" said Maya as she blushed.

"But this way, they'll go all out," said Kenny.

"Kai will try his best to win this, and Tyson will do his best to defend you," said Ray.

"But if you do it like this, you're embarrassing me!" said Maya.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen," said Tyson.

"Oh no you don't, I'll win this for sure," said Kai.

"Oh no," said Maya.

"We can't stop them anymore," said Kenny.

"Why can't I stop them?" said Maya as her face turns red.

"Just give up, Maya. They're unstoppable now," said Ray as he tapped her shoulder.

"But…" said Maya.

"But what?" said Ray.

"But I'm really happy that they would do this for me," said Maya as she smiled.

"Just tell the truth that you want them to," said Ray as Maya stuck out her tongue.

"You got me there," said Maya as she wink and Ray blushes.

"Oh dear…" said Ray as he sighed.

"Come on! You can do it, you two!" said Maya.

"You bet!" said Tyson. Then he looked that Kai is waving at Maya. Then Kai glared at Tyson and Tyson replied it with a glare at him.

"Alright, let it...rip!" said Kenny.

"I will win this for sure! Go, Dragoon!" said Tyson.

"No way! I'll win! Go, Dranzer!" said Kai.

"Come on!" said Maya.

"Ultimate storm!" said Tyson.

"Flame Arrow!" said Kai.

The End

* * *

**Oh yeah, it's over!! I'm so glad**

**Well, for your information, this story will have a sequel titled 'Scary Summer'**

**I won't tell you anything about it, I suck at summaries...**

**Well, thank you for reading!!**

**Please give me a review!!**

**I wanna see how well did I do!!**

**Okay then, see you guys in my next story!!**!


End file.
